Book 1: Return of the Thunder
by teamstarlight
Summary: Follow Sandfire, son of Squirrelfilght and Bramblestar as he finds his way to his real home and his real family but with Darkrot and his rogues after him because of a prophecy of Thunder's returning to stop Darkrot's plan to end the clans, can he save the clans or will Darkrot get him before he can save everyone. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

PROLOGUE

It was a beautiful starry night with a light breeze blowing through the grass and fur of a handsome ginger tom that sat by a small pool, he then looked up at the night sky with a far away look.

"I hope everything will be ok" the tom mewed.

"Everything will be ok Firestar, just have faith in them" meowed a familiar voice.

"Oh, Bluestar it's you" meowed Firestar as his green eyes watched a blue-grey she-cat with wise icey blue eyes coming out of some bushes and sat down by him.

Bluestar watched Firestar look down at a small pool of water which started to glow, like starlight, if you looked into the glowing pool, you would see a very young ginger tom hunting for prey. He looked just like Firestar and Sandstorm.

Firestar sadly looked at the young tom and mewed "He looks just like a mix between me and Sandstorm".

"Yes he does. He is Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's only kit left alive" meowed Bluestar.

"It is sad that he was taken from his mother when he was just born so he does not know that he is a Thunderclan cat" Firestar mewed sadly.

"And the Reincarnation of Thunder the first leader and Founder of Thunderclan" add Bluestar.

"It is time for him to have a guide to help him get home but the guide can only help him find his true home and family. They can not tell him who he is, he has to find out all the truth by him self" mewed Bluestar.

Firestar look up at Bluestar and meowed "I would like to be the guide to help him just like Spottedleaf was my guide".

"Ok Firestar you can be his guide but do not let him know to much" Answered Bluestar.

"If you need any help just ask me or Yellowfang or Whitestorm" meowed Bluestar.

"Thank you Bluestar, I will" Answered Firestar.

"I am going to my den to get some sleep, you should do the same, good night Firestar" mewed Bluestar as she got up and went to her den.

As she went on her way she heared Firestar call "Good night Bluestar i hope you have a good night sleep".

"You too Firestar, you too" she called back and then she was gone, leaving him alone to think on how much he can tell the young tom in the tom's dreams.

Firestar looks back up at the night sky and meows "Be strong Sandfire be strong".

He then got up and went to his den to get some sleep before he goes on his mission.

That is it for the Prologue

please leave a review of what you think of it and thank you for having a look at my story, see you next time with a new chapter from teamstarlight


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 1

Hunting in a Dead Forest

For three moons, the once beautiful and alive forest was dying. A big earthquake came and caused fire's to start and most of the small rivers and streams had gone into the ground leaving only small pools of water. When the earthquake and fire's stop, most animals have either died or run away from the forest, what was left started to starve with what was left. So for a small family of three cats, with rogue cats out prowing about and with kits on the way it was hard to survive in this dying forest.

On the dense forest floor a mouse was scurring about looking for food, it was so busy looking that it did not see a pair of green eyes watching it from the bushes, with a burst of speed a young ginger tom ran out and pounced on the mouse and killed it with a quick bite to the neck. The young tom sat down and looked down at the body of the mouse and mewed a prayer to the spirit of the mouse just like his mother taught him. His right ear flicked to some bushes, someone was coming his way, he could hear their paw steps, so he then sniffed the air and waited to see who it was.

"You should take that mouse back to Thornrose. She is getting annoyed to have to wait for her food, that she has asked you to go and get" meowed a young golden-brown she-cat that just came out of the bushes.

"Goldenpelt I am sorry, it is getting harder to find any prey since the earthquake and mum's ranting on and on dose not help me to hunt for all three of us and you are going to have our kits in four moons" apolagized the young tom.

"Oh Sandfire I know you are trying but you should take some time to rest, you have not slept for five days my love" mewed Goldenpelt.

Sandfire looked at her then at the mouse down at his paws and mewed "I think that we should go look for a new home Goldenpelt, there is not a lot of food left in this forest. Even the water has gone down into the earth. Mum is getting weak and deliriours, you are at risk of losing the kits and there are rogue cats trying to kill mum for some reason I do not know why, I just do not know what to do".

Goldenpelt looked up at the sky and mewed "Just listen to your heart, Sandfire it will help you make the right choice".

"Your right Goldenpelt, there is a squirrel by that tree for you. I will go and take this mouse to mum, then i will go and find some food for my self" meowed Sandfire.

Goldenpelt looked at Sandfire and nuzzled her cheek to Sandfire's cheek and mewed "Thank you, see you night". She then watched him pick up the mouse and run back to his mum's den with it. She then went to the tree to get her squirrel. She did not kown that a pair of eyes was watching her as she ate her squirrel.

That is it for chapter 1

please leave a review of what you think of it and thank you for having a look at my story, see you next time with a new chapter from teamstarlight


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 2

A not so happy home

As Sandfire ran through the dense forest, he listen to the sounds of the creatures that live in the forest. He loved the forest, he would miss it very much when they leave their home but they had to, their very survival depends on it. The only down side is, his mother does not want to leave. As he came up a small hill he looked down from the top of the hill at the camp that was his home. The camp was a little clearing with a small pond. Bushes surrounded the camp with one gap for an entrance to the clearing. The Bushes were threaded with brambles to help keep the rogues out of their home. In the camp there were two dens, one den was in a small rocky hill like a little cave, this is where Thornrose lives and keeps her herbs in storage. The other den was in the bushes, this is where he and Goldenpelt live, as he came down the hill and through the entrance he started to think of how to get his mum to leave their home. He walked over to the entrance of his mothers den and dropped the mouse he was carrying down on the floor by his paws and called out for Thornrose.

"Mum I got a mouse for you" he meowed.

The sound of paw steps came and out came an old but beautiful dark ginger she-cat. She looked at him then at the mouse at his paws and mewed "Thank you Sandfire, have you seen Goldenpelt, I sent her to look for you but she has not come back".

"Yes mum she found me just as I finished off hunting the mouse for you. She must have finished eating the squirrel that I caught for her by now" he meowed.

As he said this, a sound came from the entrance of the camp and the smell of blood came to his nose. Fear went through his body as a cat came through the entrance covered with blood and collapsed onto the sandy floor, the poor cat was Goldenpelt. Sandfire and Thornrose ran over to her to see how bad her wounds were.

"Who did this mum, who did this to her" meowed Sandfire in shock and fear.

Thornrose looked up at him and growled angrily "Darkrot and his rogues did this. Sandfire, quickly, now, we must get her into my den right now, her life depends on it, I just hope I can save the kits".

Sandfire quickly picked her up and dragged her to Thornrose's den with Thornrose following after him, he then put her down on some moss. As Thornrose started to treat Goldenpelt's wounds she meowed "Why don't you go to your den and get some sleep Sandfire".

"But how can I sleep when she is this way?" he mewed.

"Eat some poppy seeds to help you sleep. You need to get some rest, so do this of her, so she will not worry about you. Now go to your den" she meowed, when he did not move she shouted "Now. Sandfire".

Sandfire looked from Goldenpelt to Thornrose, then he went to the poppy seeds thinking, do not mess with mother or some thing bad will happen. He ate two of the poppy seeds. Then he went to his den to get some sleep. As he curled up in his moss bed he hoped that Goldenpelt would be ok. As his eyes closed, he went into his dreams

That is it for chapter 2

please leave a review of what you think of it and thank you for having a look at my story, see you next time with a new chapter from teamstarlight


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 3

Dreams from the Star's

As Sandfire slept, he felt a calming light breeze blowing through his fur. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange but beautiful unfamiliar forest that he had never seen before. As he looked around with shock ,his right ear twitched at the sound of paw steps coming his way and as he looked over there a ginger tom with green eyes, just like his came out of the dense forest bush. But this tom's pelt had what looked like the star's of the night sky in it.

"Who are you and where am I ?" Sandfire ask as he watched the tom.

The star like ginger tom looked at Sandfire as he mewed, "My name is Firestar and I am your guide from Starclan".

"A guide, to where?" asked a confused Sandfire.

"To your real home is where" answered Firestar.

"I do not understand, what do you mean by real home? please tell me" asked a now very confused Sandfire.

Firestar looked sadly at him and mewed "I can not tell you, you will have to find the truth by yourself but I can help you as you find your way there, that is all I can do Sandfire".

Sandfire looked into firestar's green eyes and meowed "So tell me what I must do now".He knew that he will not get any thing more from this cat.

Firestar then looked up at the night sky and mewed "Ask Thornrose why Darkrot is after her", then he looked at Sandfire and meowed "She will tell you some thing about yourself".

Sandfire looked down at his paws and mewed "Ok Firestar, I will ask her what is going on with her and Darkrot".

As he looked up at him, he found Firestar gone, as he looked around from him, he heard Firestar mew "Have faith Sandfire, you have more on the line then you think. Just trust yourself". Then he woke up to find himself still in his den.

"It was only a dream" he mewed as he got up from his moss bed, but he had a feeling that it was some thing more then just a dream. Then he went out of his den to see how goldenpelt was doing.

That is it for chapter 3, sorry that it is short and please leave a review of what you think of it and thank you for having a look at my story from teamstarlight.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 4

The truth is revealed

As Sandfire walked out of his den, he came face to face with Thornrose. As she looked at him, she mewed "Oh Sandfire, good, your awake I was just coming to tell you that Goldenpelt will live but I could not save the kits".

As she looked sadly down at her paws, she mewed "I thought I got away from Darkrot but he found me and now he will try to kill us because I did not listen to him and ran away from him with a newborn kit".

Sandfire looked at Thornrose with a shock look in his eyes. He then ask "What do you mean by that mum, what happened between you and Darkrot. Mum tell me please ?".

Thornrose looked up at the sky then mewed "Ok Sandfire, I will tell you what I have done, you see I met Darkrot when I was just a young she-cat, he helped my mum so I wanted to help him. I did not know what he would do. He had a plan to stop a prophecy that would stop him from destroying four clans so he asked me to drug a she-cat from one of the clans that just gave brith to six kits. He wanted her milk to dry up and have her memories of her kits gone. He then took the kits away and left her in a drugged like sleep not to far from her clan. I then found out that he was going to kill all the kits because he did not know which one was of the prophecy. I tried to save them but I could only save one. I picked up a tom, ran and hid him but when i went back to get the other five, i found that his rogues had killed them before I could get them away, so I went back to the tom that I hid and ran as far away as I could ".

Sandfire looked at Thornrose and asked "And the kit ?".

"The kit was you Sandfire" she mewed.

Sandfire's eyes went wide as he mewed "Me ? Then who is my real mother and father? What is this clan that she was from".

Thornrose sat there thinking then mewed "Your mother and father are from Thunderclan, her name is Squirrelfilght daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, sister of Leafpool and his name is Brambleclaw deputy of his clan and Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan are the four clans that live at a lake, they are also guided by starclan that is all I know ".

Sandfire looked at Thornrose in shock then meowed "Firestar you say".

"Yes way do you ask" Asked Thornrose.

"Because I meet Firestar in my dreams, he told me in a way to find my real home and the real me" answered Sandfire.

Thornrose looked at him in shock as she mewed "Oh, then Firestar has passed away and is now in Starclan. Your father must be known as Bramblestar the new leader of Thunderclan".

"So what now" asked Sandfire.

Thornrose looked back at her den and mewed "I think you must take Goldenpelt and find your way back to Thunderclan, follow the stars. I will try to stop darkrot for a time by fighting him".

"But he will kill you" meowed Sandfire in shock.

"I know but you need to get Goldenpelt out of here and I am too old to go that far but know this, I may not be your real mother but I still think of you as my son and I will always love you. Now go and let the stars guide you" mewed Thornrose.

Sandfire sadly looked at her and mewed "Good bye Thornrose and thank you for saving me as a kit, I will do as you wish and go to Thunderclan with Goldenpelt".

He then ran into Thornrose's den to get Goldenpelt. Thornrose took one last look at her den then ran out of the entrance of her home she had made for her and Sandfire and ran away to fight darkrot.

That is it for chapter 4

please leave a review of what you think of it and thank you for having a look at my story, see you all soon with a new chapter from teamstarlight.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 5

Leaving the Dead Forest

When Sandfire walked through the entrance of Thornrose's den, he looked over to the left side of the den to see Goldenpelt curled up in some moss. He looked sadly at her because she looked very thin now without the unborn kits inside of her but her wounds were healing well thanks to Thornrose's medicine skills.

Then he went over to her and mewed softly "Goldenpelt are you awake".

Goldenpelt sturred and lifted her head to look at him as she mewed "Yes Sandfire, I am awake".

"Can you walk because we need to go now" he ask softly.

"I think so" she answered. Then she asked "What is happening Sandfire, where is Thornrose". As she watched Sandfire run over to the right side of the den and picked up some herbs that was rolled up in a very big leaf with some kind of thread made out of grass, as he flipped the grass thread so that it just hang there around his neck.

As he did this, he answered softly "Thornrose has told me to take you and leave the forest and go to Thunderclan".

When he said this Goldenpelt got up from her moss bed and walked over to him, she mewed "Thunderclan? Were is this clan and what of Thornrose".

Sandfire turned around and looked at her as he mewed "I do not know were the clan is but Thornrose said that my real family is in Thunderclan, I will tell you more about this later and Thornrose has gone to challenge Darkrot to a fight to give us time to get out of this forest".

"What, she's gone after that evil cat. What is she thinking, she will get her self killed" she meowed in shock and tryed to run out of the den to run after Thornrose but Sandfire got in her way and stopped her as he meowed "Stop Goldenpelt, this is her last wish and that is for us to be happy in Thunderclan with or without her and she kowns she is too old to make the journey back to Thunderclan territory".

Goldenpelt looked into his eyes and mewed sadly "Ok Sandfire if that is Thornrose's last wish then so be it, but how are we going to get to Thunderclan".

Sandfire ran back into the den with Goldenpelt following him and ran to the back of the den. At the back of the den was a big rock that was very loose and when Sandfire pushed it, it fell away to show a secret exit. When they had walked through the secret exit, Sandfire pulled the rock back into place with a stong vine that grow on the rock and then the two ran as fast as they could into the bushes. As they ran through the dense forest he mewed "follow my guide from starclan, he will help me in my dreams. That is what Thornrose said".

"Ok Sandfire, now lets get out of this forest and find this Thunderclan" she mewed back.

Far away from the two, a black cat with red eyes watch the bushes. At his paws was the body of a dark ginger she-cat, It was poor Thornrose who found him and challenged him to a fight to the death and by his very claws killed her. As a tom-cat came out of the bushes and looked at him, it mewed "Darkrot, we are looking for Thornrose's den and it will not take much longer till we find them".

"Good, now go and when you find them, kill them" mewed Darkrot.

"Yes sir" meowed the tom-cat as he left his leader to think by him self.

Darkrot looked up at the dark tree tops and mewed "I will not let you stop me Thunder or what ever you are called in this life, I will find you and your little mate, then I will kill you both so you well never see your clan ever again". Then he left Thornrose's body behide and went through the dense forest bushes to find the two young cats.

When he was gone, four star like cats from starclan came down from the sky and called out to Thornrose, inviting her to came back with them to starclan, for keeping Sandfire alive all this time and giving up her life to help him start his journey back home. Thornrose nodded her head and left her body behide to go with them to starclan.

That is it for chapter 5.

But I need your help with two OCs for this story.

Sandfire and Goldenpelt will find two kits with out a mother and father and will adopt the kits as their own.

The kits will be a brother and sister of five moons old.

They need kit names, warrior names, descriptions and personalitys so please help me out with this.

If your OCs are chosen they will be in my story from chapter nine till the end of my ninth story of the warrior stories that I am going to make and I will put you down as the owner of the kits.

thanks for any help you send and bye for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but i do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 6

Into the Countryside and meeting Starclan

Walking to the edge of the forest, Sandfire stopped in his tracks and looked wide eyed at a very large clearing that goes as far as the eye can see.

As Goldenpelt looked out at the clearing she mewed "This must be the countryside that is at the edge of the forest that Thornrose has told me about".

Sandfire looked at her as she lay down in the bushes, he whispered softly "Stay hidden Goldenpelt. It is going to get dark very soon, so I will go and see if it is safe to go on this way and find a temporary camp that we can hide and sleep safely for the night ".

Goldenpelt looked up at him and nodded her head, then Sandfire looked out at the countryside and slowly prowled out into the long grass, as he went through the grass, he found a place that was hidden and safe for them to sleep for the night. He then looked around to find no one was there, then he listened for any sounds for anyone near by but could not hear any one. So he sniffed the air to find nothing but the scent of grass and soil. It was safe, so he ran back to Goldenpelt. When he got to her, he whispered softly "I have found a safe temporary camp Goldenpelt and it is safe from here to the camp ".

As she stood up she mewed "Ok Sandfire, lead the way please". Sandfire nodded his head, then turned around and started to run with her to the hidden camp. As Goldenpelt waited and watched the sky start to go dark, Sandfire went to look for some moss for them to sleep on. When he had got a enough moss down, Sandfire and Goldenpelt curled up together in the moss and went to sleep.

As he slept he found himself in the dream forest once again. He looked around to find no one there. So he called out as he waited "Firestar are you out there".

"Sandfire is that you?" mewed a familiar voice.

"Goldenpelt what are you doing here, I was thinking that only I could get here" answered Sandfire. Then he watched her as she came out of some bushes and walked over to stand by his side.

"What is going on Sandfire, what is this place?" asked Goldenpelt.

"This is the home of Starclan my sweet Goldenpelt" answered a very missed but familiar voice.

As Sandfire and Goldenpelt look over at the very familiar cat, Sandfire shouted "Thornrose it's you, we were so worried about you, now we can go to Thunderclan together". But as they ran over to her, they stopped when they saw that she looked younger and had stars in her dark ginger fur.

Thornrose looked sadly at the two young cats and meowed "I am sorry you two, I can't come with you. I am in Starclan now and I have to stay with them, but both of you must get to Thunderclan for that is were your destiny is".

Goldenpelt started to cry as Sandfire mewed "Ok Thornrose but which way do we go now, I was only a little kit when we came here?"

"They will help you find the way" answered Thornrose as she looked over to the right. So Sandfire and Goldenpelt looked over there to see four cats with stars in there fur.

As Sandfire looked at one of the cats, he mewed "It is good to see you again Firestar".

As Goldenpelt looked at Firestar, she mewed to Sandfire "So this is Firestar".

Sandfire just nodded his head as he kept looking at Firestar who mewed "Hello Sandfire it is good to see that you and Goldenpelt have got out of the forest safely".

"Thank you Firestar, but who are they" Sandfire mewed.

As Firestar stepped away from the three cats, he mewed "The cats with me were in Thunderclan when they were alive. The blue-grey she-cat with icely blue eyes is called Bluestar, she was my leader when I was just a warrior. The dark grey she-cat is called Yellowfang. She was a medicine cat and the big snowy-white tom is called Whitestorm, he was my deputy and a very good warrior and they are here to teach you both our ways".

"I will teach you both the warrior code, It is a list of fifteen rules that shoud be followed by all the clans" meowed Bluestar.

"I will teach you both a little of the clans history " meowed Yellowfang.

"And I wll teach you both how to fight and hunt with Thunderclan skills" meowed Whitestorm.

As the two young cats listened to the Starclan cats, they nodded their heads. Then Firestar looked from Bluestar, Yellowfang and Whitestorm to the two young cats to mew "Five days away from here there is a mountain, there you will find the Tribe of Rushing Water. Their leader is also their healer called Stoneteller, ask him to see a cat named Stormfur, he was a clan cat from Riverclan. His mother was Silverstream from Riverclan but his father is my good friend Greystripe who is a Thunderclan cat. He will help you get to the lake and to find your way to the mountain just follow your heart, you have a power that will help you with your destiny, now you both must go, the sun is coming up and you will see Bluestar tonight, good luck to you both". Then they left, leaving the two to wake up and start a new day.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi eveyone, sorry it took this long but I had a bit of a medical emergency, but I'm back now with a new chapter and I got three more coming very soon, so I hope you like them.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but I do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot and the plot.

Chapter 7

Day one in the countryside and Bluestar's night lesson.

It was morning when Sandfire opened his eyes to see Goldenpelt still curled up by his side fast asleep. Sandfire purred at the sight of her like this, but then he stopped purring when his stomach growled. It was time to hunt so he got up, then carefully and slowly walked out of their camp. As he slowly stalked through the long grass, he spotted a mouse scurrying about looking for food. When the mouse stopped to sniff the air, he ran out of the long grass and pounced on it before it could pick up his scent, with a fast bite to the neck it was all over for the mouse. He then picked it up and carried it back to the camp. Then he went back into the long grass. It was not long before he found a rabbit and the hunt started again. As he carried the rabbit into the den he found Goldenpelt wide awake and sitting there, waiting for him to come back from hunting. "There you are, I was wondering where you was when I woke up to see you gone" she mewed.

As he looked into her blue eyes, he purred "Oh Goldenpelt, you don't need to worry. I was just out hunting for food, you need to eat to get your strength back from losing the kits and the wounds you got from Darkrot's rogues".

"Oh Sandfire, that is sweet of you to do that and thank you" she purred as they began to eat the mouse and rabbit together. After they had finished eating their meal, they left the camp to look around. As they looked around, they soon found a small hill and started to climb the hill. When they got to the top, they saw that the mountain was right in front of them, but the mountain was five days away just like Firestar had said, so they both ran down the hill and started to run towards it. Around nightfall they stopped, so they could hunt together for the first time in days. When they had finished Goldenpelt went for a drink at a small stream as Sandfire went to find a place to sleep for the night. When Sandfire had find one, he walked back to the stream so he could find Goldenpelt and take her there. When they got there, they both curled up together and went to sleep so they could go to the dream forest.

As he woke up, Sandfire opened his eyes to see that this time Goldenpelt was by his side and not walking about looking for him. "We're here Goldenpelt" he purred as he looked down at her. As Goldenpelt flicked her ear his way, she opened her eyes to look up at him. As they both sat up, she asked "So who are we meeting to night Sandfire?"

"I think we are meeting Bluestar tonight" answered Sandfire. As he said this, a blue-grey she-cat came out of the bushes and she mewed "Hello Sandfire and Goldenpelt, how are you both tonight".

"We're good Bluestar, so we are learning the warrior code tonight are we" mewed Sandfire. As Bluestar walked over to them and sat down in front of them, she mewed "Yes it is, so let's begin".

( Bluestar's P.O.V )

As I watched the two young cats before me, I started my lesson.

"The warrior code is a list of fifteen rules that should be followed by all cats of the clans.

One.

Defend your clan with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other clans, but your loyalty must remain to your clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Two.

Do not hunt or trespass on another clan's territory.

Three.

Elders, queens and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feel the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens and the kits are eating.

Four.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to Starclan for its life.

Five.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Six.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

Seven.

A warrior can't be made a deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

Eight.

The deputy will become the new clan leader only when the old clan leader dies, retires or is exiled.

Nine.

After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

Ten.

A gathering of all four clans is held on a full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting amomg the clans at this time.

Eleven.

Boundaries must be ckecked and marked daily. You must challenge all trespassing from cats that are not from your clan.

Twelve.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different clan.

Thirteen.

The word of your clan leader is the warrior code.

Fourteen.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside of the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

Fifteen.

A warrior is to reject the soft life of a kittypet.

And that's the warrior code, do you both understand it Sandfire, Goldenpelt" I asked them.

"Yes Bluestar we understand and we will follow it" mewed Sandfire.

"And thank you for teaching us the warrior code Bluestar" mewed Goldenpelt.

I then purred happily at the two young cats and bid them goodnight, I then left them to wake up and start a new day. As I walked away, I started to wish that they would stay strong for this was only the start of a great new adventure, full of danger that will test them to their limit.

( End of Bluestar's P.O.V )

As the Bluestar left them, Sandfire and Goldenpelt curled up together and closed their eyes as they went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone here's the next chapter that I promised you and I hope its better then the last one.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but I do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot, Jaggedclaw and the plot.

Chapter 8

Day two in the countryside and Yellowfang's night lesson.

The first thing Sandfire and Goldenpelt saw when they opened their eyes was to see the sun high up in the sky. As they looked up at the sky Sandfire mewed "One day and one lesson complete, so now only four days and three lessons to go till we get to the mountain". As Goldenpelt stretched the sleep from her body, she mewed"Let's go hunting Sandfire, we have a lot of runing to do today". "Your right Goldenpelt, let's go hunting" Sandfire happily purred as he ran out into the long grass followed by Goldenpelt who just laughed happily.

As they finished eating what they had caught which was a rabbit each, a scent came to his nose that made his fur stand on end. The scent was defintely one of Darkrot's rogues called Jaggedclaw and he was one of the cats that hurt Goldenpelt. As he thought up a plan to stop Jaggedclaw, he whispered "Goldenpelt don't move from there". When Goldenpelt looked up at him, she whispered "What's wrong Sandfire". "It's one of Darkrot's rogues, he must have followed our scent here" whispered Sandfire. "What do you think we should do" asked Goldenpelt as she went into a stalking position and let her claws out ready for a fight. As Sandfire went into a stalking position as well, he answered "I will go and challenge him, while I am doing that you take care of the rabbit bones" As she nodded her head, Sandfire started to stalk through the long grass. As he stalked through the grass, he soon spotted Jaggedclaw who was talking to himself. Then he looked around to see a big rock near Jaggedclaw, so he stalked over to it and jumped up on to it so he could hear what Jaggedclaw was mewing. "When I catch those two, Darkrot will praise me for all my hard work" he hear Jaggedclaw mew.

As Jaggedclaw walked nearer to the rock he didn't see that Sandfire was standing up on it with the long grass hiding him from sight. At that moment Sandfire thought it was time to send him back to the forest so he mewed "You should start running back to Darkrot right now before I come down there and make you run back like the coward you are". Jaggedclaw then looked up to see Sandfire looking through the long grass at him and let his claws came out as he growled "Not till your out of Darkrot's fur permanently will I go back". So Sandfire looked into Jaggedclaw's eyes to see that Jaggedclaw was not going to run away without a fight, so he jumped down from the rock at Jaggedclaw. As Sandfire jumped down at Jaggedclaw, Jaggedclaw got on to his hind legs to try to slash him with his claws but Sandfire pushed his paws into his chest, knocking him backwards and into a roll. As they rolled around in the long grass Sandfire felt Jaggedclaw's claw cut into his shoulder as he slashed through Jaggedclaw's right ear. With a yell the two jumped apart to just jump back at each other once again. As Sandfire jumped back at Jaggedclaw, a strange feeling started to stir through his body. As they rolled around once again, Sandfire got his right claw into one of Jaggedclaw's hind legs and tripped him up. Then he jumped on to Jaggedclaw's back and started to use his back claws to slash Jaggedclaw till he yelled out in pain. As Sandfire let him go, he watch Jaggedclaw run away towards the forest. As he tried to catch his breath, he looked at his shoulder to see how bad it was but it wasn't too deep, just a light cut. When he had checked to make sure that it was okay, he turned around and started to run back to where he had left Goldenpelt.

When he got to her, he stopped runing and mew "Let's get out of here Goldenpelt, we need to get as far from here as we can get". "But are you ok, did you get hurt in any way" asked Goldenpelt as she ran over to him, to start checking his body for injuries. "I'm ok Goldenpelt, I only got a few scratches and they are not to bad but I had a strange feeling, It was like there was another presense inside of me, if this presense wasn't there, I don't know what would have happened" he mewed as Goldenpelt sniffed his hurt shoulder. When she had done checking his scratches, she started to walk over to their leaf like herb bag. "Maybe the feeling has something to do with the powers Firestar said you had" she mewed as she took out some dock leaf, goldenrod and merigold from the leaf like bag and started to chew them, then she put the chewed herbs on a clean leaf and mixed them together to make a herbal like paste, then she picked up the leaf and walked over to him to put it back down on the ground. Then she looked up at him to mew "Lie down on your side please. I like to put some of Thornrose's herbal mix on that cut so it will heal faster and wont get infected". As he lay down on his good side he mewed "It a good thing Thornrose liked watching that lone old Two-legged female that used to live in the forest". "Yes it is isn't but I still don't understand why she had such a liking for the Two-leg and the Two-leg just let her take herbs from its garden as well" she answered as she rubbed the herbal mix into his cut. When she had finished rubbing the paste into his cut and started to put the leaf like bag together again she mewed "That should do it, now let's get out of here ". As she put on the leaf like bag, she watch Sandfire get up and walk over to her, then they both ran into the long grass.

For hours they ran though the long grass and over small hills till the sun started to go down. That was the time that they stopped running so they could hunt and find a place to sleep. When they went to sleep, they heard a sound near by so they opened their eyes to see a dark gray she-cat looking down at them. As they both looked at the she-cat Sandfire mewed "Oh, hello Yellowfang, how are you this evening". "I am fine Sandfire, now are you both ready for a little history lesson". As the two looked at Yellowfang, they both mewed "Yes we're ready". "Ok then, let us begin" Yellowfang mewed as she began her lesson.

(Yellowfang's POV)

As I began my lesson I could not help but purr at the two before me because they made me remember how Firestar was has an apprentice.

"Long ago there was a group of cats that came down from their territory in the mountains to live in a forest. After a long time , the first Starclan cats choosed five cats to begin five clans, they were the tom's Thunder, River and Clear Sky. The she-cat's were known as Wind and Shadow. Thunder led his followers to one part of the forest and they became known as Thunderclan. River lead his to a part of the forest with a big river and they became known as Riverclan. Clear Sky led his to the part of the forest that was close to Thunderclan and Riverclan and they became kown as Skyclan. Wind led her's to the moorlands just outside the forest and they became known as Windclan, and the last Shadow lead her's to the part of the forest that had pine trees and they became known as Shadowclan. They lived like this till Two-legs came and made Skyclan territory into a Two-legged place, without a home Skyclan turned to the other clans for help but they were turned down so they left the forest. The four clan that was left continued live in the forest just like they did when there was five and slowly they forgot that there was a fifth clan. Years went by till Spottedleaf a medicine cat of Thunderclan was given a message from Starclan. It said that fire alone can save our clan, but from what, no one knew at this time" I mewed, then I asked " Sandfire can you think of what the fire was".

As I watched him think, he mewed "I think it must have been Firestar. Am I right ?". "Yes your right Sandfire it was Firestar but at the time he was called Rusty, would you like me to go on" I mewed as I watched his eyes light up with excitement, he mewed "Yes please Yellowfang".

"Ok now after the message, Spottedleaf told her leader Bluestar the message and to keep an eye on a young kittypet with a flame like pelt. Some time later the kittypet meet an apprentice called Greypaw and got into a fight but became friends at the end but as they were talking Bluestar and a warrior call Lionheart came and Bluestar had a little chat with him to find that his name was Rusty, then she give him a chance to join Thunderclan but he asked for some time to think it over so they went home without him. The next evening Lionheart went with Whitestorm to see what Rusty's answer was, when they found out that he wanted to join they led him to their camp were he got his warrior apprentice name Firepaw. When Firepaw and Greypaw helped save some kits, they got their warrior names Fireheart and Greystripe, I also took Spottedleaf's place as medicine cat after she died when the kits was taken. Then one day Fireheart showed the clan the treachery of deputy Tigerclaw who tryed to kill Bluestar to become leader of the clan but failed when Fireheart jumped in to stop him. For his treachery Tigerclaw was banished from Thunderclan and the title of deputy went to Fireheart but that was not the last we time we saw Tigerclaw for he some how became Tigerstar leader of Shadowclan. As the leader of Shadowclan Tigerstar tried to destroy Thunderclan with a pack of dogs but Fireheart found out and took most of the clan to safety, as for the ones left behind Fireheart told them to lead the dogs to a cilff but when it was Firehearts turn, Tigerstar stopped him to let the lead dog catch up with him but as the dog bit down on Fireheart, Bluestar jumped at the dog and sent it and herself over the cilff, that day was the last day of Bluestar's life as she give her last life to save Fireheart and her clan. After that Fireheart became Firestar and he led his clan to stop Tigerstar and a clan known as Bloodclan. After that Firestar and his mate Sandstorm went and rebuilt Skyclan after it was destroyed by rats, after they had returned, Sandstorm had your mother and her sister. One day a lot of Two-legs came to destroy the forest, it was your mother and father with their new friends Feathertail, her brother Stormfur, Crowpaw and your auntie Tawnypelt that found the lake. After they had found their new home the friends returned to their clans but on the way they lost Feathertail who died to save them from a mountain lion called Sharptooth. After telling their clans, the clans left what was left of the forest and went to live at the lake and that is all I can tell you" I mewed to them. As I watched them Sandfire mewed "Thank you Yellowfang for telling us some of the clans history".

"Now you two should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow" I mewed, then as I watched them nodd their heads, they curled back up together and closed their eyes. As they started to fade, I went back to my den wishing that they would be on time to save three lives.

( End of Yellowfang's POV )

As the two slept something was happening not to far away from them but they will not find out what it is till morning.

So what do you think of this chapter, I hope it is better then the last one. I also like to say that if you have any questions for me or my OCs, I will be happy to anwser them. If you have any questions for the OCs their anwsers will be put at the bottom of the next chapter as a OCs corner, also I am thinking of doing a spin off to this story. It will be about Thornrose's adventure from the lake to the forest so if you like this keep a look out for it. Hope to see you soon bye for now from Teamstarlight.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everyone sorry that this is late, the one who check's my story's was away for like two weeks and I was writing a new story as well but here's chapter 9. Oh and please look at my note at the bottom of the chapter, it's very very inportant for to you read it, thank you and injoy.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunters owns the warrior books but I do own my OCs Sandfire, Goldenpelt, Thornrose, Darkrot, Jaggedclaw, Destiny and the plot, the kit's were given to me so they belong to the one's who give them.

* * *

Chapter 9

Day three in the countryside and Destiny's kits

The sun started to rise as Sandfire opened his eyes to see a butterfly flying around. As it landed on his nose, he looked over at his mate to see if she was still sleeping to find her still fast asleep, than looked back at the butterfly as he narrowed his eyes at it. While he watched it, Goldenpelt woke up and looked over at him to see them, with that she started to laugh at them has his nose twitched and sneezed making the butterfly fly off his nose to join a group of other butterflies and out of the camp with him and Goldenpelt chasing after them.

As they chased the butterflies, Sandfire skidded to a stop and went into a hunter's crouch as he watched something move down wind from him. It was a rabbit playing around by a tree so he creep towards it as he signed with his tail, telling Goldenpelt to creep towards it from a different direction so if it ran it would only be able to run into a rocky outlet with only one way in and one out. While they creeped towards it, Goldenpelt step's over the rabbit's hole, cutting it off from it's escape. They creep closer and closer untill they were in jumping distance, Sandfire then jumped out of the grass at the some time the rabbit's ear's went straight up and it started to run away, making him miss it by a hair. As it ran away from him, Goldenpelt jumped out in front of it, making it turn around and run back the way it came, jumping over Sandfire and into the rocky outlet with her right on it's tail. Sandfire then got back up and ran after her and the rabbit into the outlet but when it got to the end of the outlet, the rabbit tried to find a way out but it was too late as Sandfire jumped on it and give it a swift bite to the neck. Picking the rabbit up and taking it back out of the outlet, Sandfire puts it down on the ground, but as they were about to eat it, Goldenpelt stopped as her left ear twitched and she looked in the direction of the sound. 'Was that what I think it is' she thought as Sandfire looked at her, "Goldenpelt what's wrong". "I think I heard a kit's cry for help" she answered him. They then both heard it again but louder then before and they both ran as fast as they could in the direction of the cry but then they saw two kits and they were cornered by a young fox.

They both looked at each other and nodded their heads then they jumped in between the fox and the kits. While Goldenpelt curled her body around the kits, Sandfire jumped right at the fox but as he flew through the air towards it, he felt something stir through his veins once again, for the fox all it could see and hear was a very bright light and very loud boom like thunder as he sank his claws into the fox's shoulder and sliced all the way down to it's hip. The fox screamed and turned around to ran away as Sandfire landed on his paws. Catching his breath, Sandfire stood very still as Goldenpelt uncurled herself from the kits to have a better look at them to find a dark tortoiseshell she-kit with startling emerald eyes and a fluffy grey tom with the same eye colour as the she-kit. After having a good look at them to see if they were ok, she asked them. "My name is Goldenpelt and the ginger tom over there is Sandfire, what's your's?" "My name is Blossom and this is my brother Grass. Thank's for saving us" meowed the she-kit. "Your very welcome Blossom but how old are you and your brother?" she asked Blossom. "We are both five moons Goldenpelt" Blossom mewed back. Goldenpelt then looked around but couldn't find what she was looking for, so she asked "May I ask were your mother and father is?" As she watched them, the two kit's ear's went flat and Blossom curled her little tail around her little paws as her brother Grass answered for her, "The mother fox got our mother, father and sister's in their sleep when we were playing with a butterfly three days ago".

After hearing this Sandfire walked over to them, "You can come with us if you like" he mewed. "Thank's but we can't go with you till we have found Dusk" Grass answered. With that he give the kit a surprised look as he asked "Dusk?". "Yes, she's our sister, she went missing from the den and we went looking for her. That was when we found that butterfly and we couldn't help play but with it, but then it flew into the sky, so we went back to get mum and dad's help to find Dusk, but we found them all gone with the sight of a struggle on the floor and the strong scent of fox. Then we saw it, the fox was very big and when we heard it say what it had done to our family, we got scared and ran away. As we ran, we found Dusk's scent again and followed it here when we got stopped by that fox" Grass answered as he looked up at Sandfire, who sniffed the air till he caught a kit's scent. As he looked in the direction the scent was coming from, he meowed "Ok I will go and look for your sister. You two will go with Goldenpelt ok" then he looked at Goldenpelt, "Take the kit's back to the rabbit we caught. I will be back soon with Dusk" and he ran into the long grass following the lost kit's scent.

As he ran though the long grass, following the scent, he skidded to a stop when he ran out of the long grass and into a small clearing with a lot of butterflies flying around a rock. As he looked around, he soon spotted a dark grey kit, who was sitting on the rock watching the butterflies fly around her. As she watched the butterflies happliy, she felt someone watching her, so she looked down from the butterflies to see Sandfire looking up at her. She screeched out loud with excitement as she jumped off the rock and ran over to him while calling out "Daddy your finally here". With that she purred as she nuzzled her little head into his fur. He looked down at her in shock as he asked "What do you mean by finally here and calling me daddy?" Dusk then stopped nuzzling into his fur to looked up at him, "I can't tell you till we get back to Blossom, Grass and mommy Goldenpelt". He then nodded his head and picked her up and started to ran back to where he had sent Goldenpelt and the kits.

Running fast through the long grass with her, he soon came to a stop as he came out and walked over to his mate and the kit's and as he put Dusk back down on the ground, her sister and brother ran over to them with Goldenpelt slowly following behind them. "Dusk where have you been, we have been looking for you everywhere" meowed Blossom as she tackled her sister and started to nuzzle Dusk with happiness and relief. When she let her sister back up, Dusk mewed "I am sorry Blossom, Grass for worrying you but I had that dream and woke up outside with that butterfly again". As they all looked at her, Grass asked her, "Can you tell us about that dream now sis?"

"Yes, I understand it now so I will tell you. My dream starts with me all curled up in some pieces of grass and blossom petals, feeling safe and warm. Then a butterfly came and ask me to play with it, so I ran after it. As I ran after it the pieces of grass and the blossom petals were following behind me but then I found myself all alone. I looked around but then I had a feeling of being watched, so I looked behind me to see darkness. I could feel danger coming from it, so I ran away as fast as I could go. Then I see a light and ran towards it, as I got closer to the light, the butterfly returned and as it flew by my side it told me that the light would protect me, so I jumped into the light to find that the piece of grass and the blossom petals were back with me and the feelings of warmth and safety had returned as well but the feelings had the colours of a golden-brown and a ginger dancing together in it. Then I woke up outside again with that butterfly on my nose" Dusk mewed as she told them about her dream.

"So what happened after you woke up sis" asked Blossom as she lay down with her tail curled around her.

Dusk looked at her sister, "I stayed very still Blossom, till the butterfly flew off my nose that is when I ran after it but it disappeared so I went back to the den to find everyone gone. But I soon spotted you two but before I could run over, I saw a huge fox and you two running away from it. So I ran after you both but the butterfly flew right into my face and made me look to the right to see a ball of light".

"A ball of light?" asked Grass as he looked around, expecting it to come out of nowhere.

"Yes Brother a ball of light" she mewed as she shock her little head then she mewed "But then the light turned into a ginger tom. As I got ready to try and get past him, he said that he was there not to stop me but to help me. So I looked into his eyes and I had a feeling that he was there to do as he says, so I ran over to him and told him my name. Then as I sat down in front of him, he told me that he already knew my name and that his was Firestar and that he was sent to guide me to where I would meet a tom called Sandfire. As he got up and started walking away with me following behind him, he told me that Sandfire would take me back to you both, I will meet Sandfire's mate and we would be given a chance to have a new mother and father by becoming their kits".

As Dusk mentioned her and her siblings becoming their kits, Goldenpelt leaned against Sandfire purring happily as Dusk mewed "He even said if we did we would one day become Thunderclan warriors so I asked him what Thunderclan is and he told me that Thunderclan is one of four clan's that live by a lake, they are mainly a peaceful clan and respectful of the other clan's but in battle they are fierce, courageous and loyal. Then he told me to stay and wait for Sandfire because he would be there soon, then he told me that he would see us tonight and then he disappeard. I didn't have to wait long when Sandfire found me and here I am".

Looking at her brother and sister she mewed "I think that the pieces of grass was you Grass and the blossom petals was Blossom, the darkness was that big fox and the colours are Sandfire and Goldenpelt".

Grass then looked at Blossom, then to Dusk, "Ok Dusk that must have been one of those special dream's that mum told us about and it was good of Firestar to take you to a safe place, but I don't know if we should go with them".

As Grass mewed this Sandfire looked at his mate who nodded her head, so Sandfire walked up to the three kits, "It is ok, you three have all the time in the world to make your decision, but if you want to we would be happy to take all three of you as our own".

Grass then looked from his sister to Sandfire, "Thanks Sandfire, Goldenpelt we will think about it but where do we go from here". Sandfire then looked from Grass to the mountain, "We well eat then go towards that mountain".

The three kit's nodded their little heads and walked over with Sandfire to the rabbit to eat while Goldenpelt ran into the long grass. It didn't take long till she came back with a small plump hare that was weakly trying to get away from her. Sandfire looked up at the small hare to spot that one of its back legs was badly tattered and broken, "What do you think happen to it Goldenpelt" he ask as he looked at it with sadness in his eye's while thinking, 'Poor thing, if Thornrose was here she would let it die peacefully and then she would tell us again to only take a young life if we need to '.

After he mewed this, she put it down, "I think a fox got it but it got away before it could be killed" she sadly answered thinking the same thing as the two watch it on the ground. "We better put it out of it's misery" she mewed but before she could Dusk stopped eating and ran over to sit before the hare to whisper, "Little one who ran through the grass it's ok, you are safe so go and play in the endless meadow of light" and with that the hare's look of fright changed to peace and understanding, then it closed it's eye's and went into the light.

When the hare past away, Goldenpelt purred down at Dusk to ask "Was your mother a wandering medicine cat". Dusk looked up at her in shock, "Yes she was but how did you know". "Thornrose, mine and Sandfire's secound mother was a wandering medicine cat too. She once told me about the wandering medicine cat prayer but I always thought why didn't she didn't teach us her ways. Now that I think about it, she must of known that Sandfire would return to Thunderclan one day and teach us how to be warrior's instead" she mewed to the kit, then she looked over to Sandfire to mew "let's go and eat, we have a long walk ahead of us" and the two walked back to Sandfire, Grass and Blossom with the hare to eat.

After eating and burying the bone's, Sandfire and Goldenpelt walked back into the rocky outlet with the kit's and walked up to a part of the wall that was broken and rocky from a landfall. Sandfire looked up at the landfall, then walked up to the kit's, "Ok Blossom, Goldenpelt will carry you up behind me. I'll carry Dusk and Grass can you handle the climb if I help you, I'll make sure you don't fall".

Grass looked up at Sandfire with a look of determination in his eye's and then jumped up onto a rock, "I can handle it Sandfire, just don't drop my sister"

"It's look's like brother got over his shock and is back to being a proud and bossy kit again" purred Blossom cheerfully as Goldenpelt picked her up while thinking 'Oh dear, wait for it', then she started to giggle when she heared her brother shout "I HEARD THAT".

All the while Sandfire picked up Dusk and watched as Grass jumped to the next rock up. After Grass had landed on the rock, Sandfire jumped up onto the first rock and started following Grass closely as he climbed, with Goldenpelt slowly following behind.

Jumping from rock to rock, they finally got to the top and as soon as Sandfire and Goldenpelt put down the she-kit's, Sandfire looked up at the mountain, "We got some time before the sun goes down so let's go as far as we can" and then started to run slowly towards the mountain with Goldenpelt and the kit's following behind him. As they ran, Goldenplet thought as she watched him run, 'I hope we can stop running from Darkrot soon but that's all I can do, hope, but I know I will fight to the end if I must'.

As they ran, the kit's played a game to past the time. They played try and catch the tail, which started when Dusk jumped at Sandfire's tail but missed as his tail went to the right a little, then Blossom tried but she too missed it when his tail went a little to the left. Grass then tried to jump at Sandfire's tail and was just about to catch it when Sandfire jumped away from him, making him trip and go into a roll but Sandfire stopped running and used his back paw to stop Grass from rolling away, while looking up at the sky to see the sun starting to go down. "We should find a place to sleep to night" he mewed as he turned around and picked Grass up, to walk over to Goldenpelt. He put Grass down with his sister's and turned to his mate, "Goldenpelt, I'll go and looked for a place for the night, you look after the kit's", while she nodded her head, he turned around and walked fast around the long grass, looking for a save place to camp.

When he find one, he called "Goldenpelt over here" and started to look for some moss to make a bed. Goldenpelt then walked into the camp with the kit's as he put down some moss that he found nearby. When there was a enough moss, they all curled up together and went to sleep.

* * *

As they slept Dusk felt like someone was watching her, so she opened her eye's to see a pair of startling emerald eye's looking down at her. A second later everyone was awoken as Dusk screamed "MUM YOUR HERE, I THOUGHT YOU HAD GONE UP INTO THE SKY", then the kit's ran away from Goldenpelt to their mother as she mewed softly "Oh my darlings, I'm so very glad that you are all right". "So how did you find us, when are we going home. Please don't leave us again" meowed Grass but his ear's went flat when he heard her mew "I'm sorry little one's but I can't stay with you any more". Blossom then looked sadly at her mother "But why mum, why can't you stay with us".

The kit's mother looked down at her sad and confused kit's, "Because I'm in Starclan now with your father and sisters" and as the kit's started to cry into her fur, she mewed softly "Please my darlings except Sandfire's offer to be their kit's, for you will be safe and happy with them in Thunderclan". As the kit's looked up at their mother and nodded their little heads, Goldenpelt got up and walked over to them. "You will look after them, won't you?" their mother ask her and she answered as she looked right into the mother's eye's "Yes we will look after them as if they are our own". "And we will die to protect them" add Sandfire as he walked over to stand by her.

Then someone walked out of the bushes, "It's is good to see you both again Sandfire, Goldenpelt. How have you been?" The two looked over to who had spoken to see Thornrose purring at them, so they ran over to her. As they ran over to her Sandfire meowed "We're doing great Thornrose".

"Thornrose you should of seen him, Sandfire took on a fox all on his own and after just one slash of his claw's, the fox ran away" Goldenpelt added as she ran with him. When they got to her and sat down, she mewed "Yes I know, I have been watching you both from Starclan and I'm very proud with you both" and as the two looked happily at her, they both mewed "Thanks Thornrose".

"And I must thank you as well for using that butterfly to guide them to my kit's" someone mewed and they looked over to see the kit's mother and her kit's walking over to them, Thornrose then looked at her as she purred "Your welcome Destiny". "So what's your choice young ones" someone else mewed. As eveyone looked over to see who had spoken, Dusk meowed "Firestar" as she ran over to him. When she got to him with Grass and Blossom following behind her, Firestar purred down at Dusk as Grass and Blossom came to stand by their sister's side, Grass mewed "If you mean the choice of going with Sandfire and Goldenpelt, then yes we would be happy to".

Firestar looked happily at them, "Then from on you three will be known as Grasskit, Blossomkit and Duskkit. I hope you will live happily in Thunderclan with Sandfire and Goldenpelt" he mewed happily, then he called "Bluestar can you come here and teach the kit's the warrior code please".

"Yes Firestar, it would be a honour to teach them the code" mewed Bluestar as she came out of the bushes and walked up to the kit's, "Come now little ones, you must learn the code that most warriors learn as kit's". All three kit's then nodded their heads and followed her away as Sandfire asked "Firestar were's Whitestorm?"

Firestar looked at him, "Whitestorm will be here soon Sandfire" he answered.

"I am here, sorry to make you both wait Sandfire, Goldenplet" meowed Whitestorm as he ran out of the bushes and walked up to them, "I was planning tomorrow night's defence lesson for the kit's as well as your lesson of Thunderclan's battle skills" he mewed as he sat down in front of them. Hearing this Goldenpelt looked back at him, "Defence lesson? For the kit?"

"Yes, it's good for the kit's to know some defence moves when your on a journey with a enemy after you" he answered her.

"So you are going to teach us Thunderclan's hunting skills to night" asked Sandfire as he watched the older warrior. Whitestorm then looked from Goldenpelt to him, "Yes that's tonights lesson, so let's begin". Then the three stood up and started their lesson as Firestar, Thornrose and Destiny stood up too and said their farewells. Then they left them to their lesson.

(Two hours later)

After all the lesson's were over, Blossomkit looked up at Bluestar to mew "Thank you Bluestar for teaching us the code and telling us some stories of the time when Firestar was an apprentice". "Your welcome Blossomkit. You will see me, Firestar and Whitestorm tomorrow night and you will meet Yellowfang too" mewed Bluestar. Then Goldenpelt walked over to the kit's, "It's time to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us in the morning", then she and the kit's said goodnight to Bluestar and walked away to curl up together. Sandfire then walked over to Whitestorm and Bluestar, "Good night, Whitestorm, Bluestar. See you tomorrow night", then he walked over to his mate and curled up by her side and went to sleep.

* * *

That it for this chapter but I got some new's for you all. I have been thinking of rewriting The return of the Thunder for a while now and so I'm going to start after this chapter. I also been thinking of deleting all this and starting a new with the rewrite, so I was thinking of asking you all what you think, sould I just replace the chapter's or should I start a new. Thank you all and please review on what you think of this chapter.

Oh and check out my new story called The life of Thornrose the wandering medicine cat that's will be out in the next hour. It's about Thornrose's past from when she is born to the day of the earthquake that started The return of the Thunder.

Happy reading from Teamstarlight


End file.
